


Location Beacon Hills.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't pout. I want to kiss you when you pout."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location Beacon Hills.

The five of them were seated at a circular booth in the diner.  
Some text books were open on the table but no one was paying them much attention.  
Scott and Allison had made no pretence of studying and even Stiles and Lydia had been lured from their revision, entering into a loud discussion with Isaac about the latest movie they had seen.

Stiles and Lydia, finally recognising each other’s intelligence, had become competitive study partners, pushing each other to succeed.

The fact that Stiles schoolboy crush on Lydia had disappeared around five minutes after he met Derek Hale had made their friendship easier.

The gentle ripple of Stiles feelings for Lydia were as to nothing when compared with the raging surge of passion he felt for Derek.  
The fact that he had been about as successful in dating Derek as he had for dating Lydia was not lost on him.  
There was no way he was going to give up however, Derek was his. He just didn't know it yet.

The noise round the table was getting louder and Grace, the owner, was about to come over to tell them to shut up or get out when the door opened and they all fell silent as four strangers walked in.

Lydia scanned the newcomers, taking in their clothes and their accents before discussing them with Allison.   
Stiles head turned from one to the other as they talked but it seemed to him they were talking in some weird girl code.  
He wasn't much interested in the strangers, until when Grace went to take their order, he heard them mention the Hale house.

"Do you know who owns the old house in the woods? It looks like a ruin. Does anyone still live there? The name on the mailbox says Hale."

"Yes there are some Hale’s still living there."

"Do you know them? Do they ever come in here? Could you pass on this card, ask them to get in touch? Thanks.”

Stiles was intrigued. What did they want with the Hale house? It didn't sound as if they knew Derek.

Five minutes later the door opened again and Derek himself walked in.  
Stiles heart flipped over in his chest.  
Derek looked so hot. He hadn't shaved( always a good look for him) he was wearing his usual leather jacket over a white tee and he was laughing at something his companion had said. 

Stiles had been envious of Gianni at first, his easy friendship with Derek, the way he could make Derek laugh but as he got to know him Stiles relaxed, Gianni had been Derek’s friend since childhood and when his family had been killed, Gianni’s family had helped him, fed him, watched out for him.

 

You couldn’t help liking Gianni, he was so friendly and open. He regaled Stiles with stories about Derek and himself when they were both children and Stiles ever curious, ate them up.

Derek nodded at his pack then sat down at a table in the corner but Gianni stopped to say hello, ruffling Stiles hair and flirting outrageously with Lydia who he called” Principessa.”

Derek wished he had Gianni’s easy affection, how good it would be to touch Stiles without it being a big deal.  
Run his fingers through Stiles hair, taste his lips…  
Gianni had been pushing him to tell Stiles how he felt for months now but Derek still thought it was too early.  
Stiles was young.  
Derek wanted to wait until he could make up his own mind. It was a big decision to make for a teenager.  
Wolves mate for life .

When Grace went to take Derek’s order she motioned to the out of towners and passed over their card.  
Derek pushed it back and shook his head.   
This happened two or three times until Gianni picked up the card and talking too quietly for Stiles to hear but with lots of hand gestures until Derek finally rolled his eyes and nodded.

Gianni went to speak to them and the elder of the two women and one of the men went to sit with Derek and talk. Derek shook his head but again Gianni seemed to talk him round and they finally all shook hands.

Stiles was burning to find out what was going on but Allison’s dad arrived at that moment and everyone headed out the door.

He looked back, determined to find out exactly what was going on.

It wasn't till Friday night that he got to know anything and that was only because he was with Scott and Isaac at the Hale house when Gianni turned up with pizza.

"Hey has he told you yet? We’re going to be in the movies." he said excitedly.

Stiles looked at Derek questioningly.

"No. We're not going to be in the movies. They want to use the house that’s all. Just the outside and some asshole persuaded me to let them."

"Come on D you couldn't turn down that amount of money.”

“Well if they are a problem at least I’ll know who to blame.” He took a slice of pizza and sat down beside Stiles.

 

It was around a month later that the film crew turned up and Stiles had his Dad to thank for the news.  
He had seen the trucks driving through town.

Stiles curiosity got the better of him and after school he walked over to see for himself what was going on.   
The ground round the house was covered with trucks, lights, cameras, people.  
People running, people shouting.  
He went inside.

There was a lot of noise coming from the room at the back where Derek kept his gym equipment.  
Derek was slamming his weights so hard the machine was bouncing with every pull.

One of the strangers from the Diner was standing in the doorway.  
His eyes were drinking in the sight of Derek his tongue practically hanging out.  
Stiles walked towards him, he wanted to punch him right in the face.  
The man turned at Stiles footsteps and held out his hand. 

“Hi I’m Martin. I came to tell Mr. Hale…Derek…that we will be putting some items and some lights into the bedroom windows upstairs we’ll try not to be a nuisance.”

He smiled but then when Derek only nodded, turned and walked out of the house.

Derek seeing Stiles for the first time stopped with the weights and sat up.  
He wrapped a towel round his neck.

“I could murder Gianni… What harm can it do D? They won’t be any bother D…you’ll hardly know they’re there. It’s only the outside… think of the money… Can’t get a minutes peace. Lights are on even during the night. People in and out all day long…”

Stiles laughed at Derek’s ranting and Derek smiled back…”Yeah, well they’ll be gone soon. Do you want a drink? I could do with one.” He walked into the kitchen and passed Stiles a soda.

“If you wait while I have a shower I’ll give you a ride home. I’ve got to get out of here.”

Stiles made himself useful by making a pot of coffee and gave Derek a cup when he came back.

They left the house and walked towards the car, only to be accosted by Martin again.

Stiles frowned as he looked at him, what was he doing getting in Derek’s face all the time?  
He wanted Derek that was for sure, but was Derek attracted to him.  
Stiles looked the other dude up and down.  
Was he better looking than Stiles?  
He was certainly more Derek’s age.  
Now would have been a great time to have had accepted the bite when Peter Hale offered it, he could have shifted and scared off the dude.

Derek paid as little attention to him as he had the first time, Stiles relaxed as they drove off in the car.

Derek drove Stiles home and Stiles sat in his room wondering how he could get rid of the movie people before Derek was tempted by Martin throwing himself at him.

Next day anything that could go wrong with filming went wrong, by the time the electricity had gone out for the third time everyone was getting irate.

Lying in the undergrowth Stiles was pleased that his plan seemed to be working…a rustle beside him and a furious Derek grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the house.

“You’re going about this all wrong.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t act dumb, I know you’re behind all the trouble. Unless you want them to stay because you know I want them gone?”

“No. No. I just wanted to get rid of them. Not make them stay longer.”

“Like I said you’re going about this all wrong. We need them to be quicker not slower.”

“Oh, em, yes, sorry…”

“Was this because I was shouting yesterday…or something else…” he looked at Stiles as he blushed a little.

“Was this about that Martin guy…were you…angry…oh jealous.. were you jealous? Why?”

“I just…I don’t know…he wanted you…and he’s really good looking and I thought…I was afraid…you..” he stuttered to a halt.

“Yes he is very good looking.”

Stiles looked hurt…

“Don’t pout…it makes me want to kiss you when you pout…”

Stiles looked at Derek in amazement…

“I mean kiss you more…because I always want to kiss you…or strangle you but even then…” he smiled at Stiles and Stiles speechless for once moved closer and slid his arms round Derek’s neck.

Derek smashed their lips together hard enough to bruise, then kissed Stiles until they were both breathless.

Derek lifted his head, ran his tongue down Stiles throat then gently bit his ear.

When Stiles got his breath back…”Why didn’t you say something before? How long have you felt…?”

“I was waiting until you were older, didn’t want to put pressure on you…how long? Well how long since that first day in the woods?”

Stiles laughed.. “ Since that first day, You hid it well. Why tell me now?”

“To keep you out of trouble. Who knows what you might get up to next time a good looking guy turns up at the diner.”

Stiles pulled Derek in for another kiss…. 

They were interrupted by knocking on the door and Martin entered the house.

“Derek…em Mr. Hale just wanted you to know we’re almost done we’ll soon be out of your hair.”

Stiles and Derek had moved slightly apart when the door opened. Martin smiled at them both.

“I was wondering if you would like to come out with me for a drink before I leave…em we leave.”

“I don’t know Martin. I’m not sure my friend would like it.” He turned to Stiles.

“How would you feel if I went out for a drink with Martin?”

Stiles eyes opened wide. “I feel a megalithic pout coming on.”

“I do love that pout. Sorry Martin.” He pulled Stiles close and claimed his lips again.

They didn’t lift their heads even when they heard the door close but when Derek finally stopped for breath his words blew Stiles away.  
“Idiot. Why would I want him when I could have you? Why would I want anyone when I could have you?”


End file.
